Crazy
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: Spoilers from Ghost of the Past. After the strange crime scene and Greg's paranormal abilities, he thinks he got a great friend who will help him. But then he hears something that changes that whole thought. Grody/Branders/Morganders/Gregan... How you want to call it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai!**

**when I saw 13x21, I was TOTALLY freaking out, I could talk about this episode for ages but nobody here wants to listen to me so I have to keep it for myself. But I can put it in fanfictions 3.**

**This is something what happens at the end of the episode, I don't know if you like it... I hope I can write new chapter soon, it's very difficult to write something like this... Well, enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

When the door of Greg's locker flew open, he and Morgan turned around. Greg saw the chain swaying and a very strange feeling began to emerge in his stomach. Like a fire, it spread through his hole body. He swallowed.

'Greg?' Morgan whispered.

'I know it.' he croaked. His voice was husky.

'This is... a bit scary.' He felt how she shivered a bit. With a few steps he was by the chain.

'No Greg don't touch!' Morgan grabbed his arm slightly. 'I... I used to don't believe in paranormal stuff, but now...' He saw her face. Afraid. Startled.

He was still afraid about the chain, but he hit an arm around her shoulders.

'It's gonna be okay, Morg.' he whispered and he stroked her arm a bit. 'We... We can't do anything about this.'

'Can we... go away from this?' Morgan asked. Greg nodded and took his arm away. Slowly and still scared, they walked off, the door of the locker leaving open. For once, Greg turned around and scared up. The door was closed, despite of they left it open.

'_Jaevla._' He said without thinking about it.

'Pardon me?' Morgan looked at his face.

'It's Norwegian curse. But look.' He nodded to the closed door. She glanced at his locker and went pale.  
'My god Greg. This is not funny. Please, can we leave soon?' He agreed, he saw how scared Morgan was.

They walked outside, where the sun just began to rise, with a red glow.

'Are you okay, Morg?' he asked softly. She swallowed and breathed deeply.

'Well, I'm a bit scared, I hope you understand it. I'll be very childish or...'

'No you're not, I'm scared too, ya know.' he answered immediately at the girl he was in love with for ages.

She wasn't childish, never.

'Hey, whazzup?' They suddenly heared. Together, they scared up and turned around, as if they were expecting a multiple murderer. It was just Nick.

'Wow, don't shy like that!' Nick said with an inquisitive and surprised look. 'Why are you acting like that?'

'Well...' Morgan began, but Greg placed an hand on her arm.

'Nothing, Nick. Y'know my grandmothers paranormal ability, they all thought I had it and all this happening... I think we're expecting ghosts or something.' He tried to smile normally.

'Do you...' Nick glanced at Gregs hand on Morgans arm and he quickly pulled it away, 'hide something for me?' His look was still inquisitive. Greg opened his mouth to answer, but then it began. He heard a scream and he turned around, scared. Another scream, right in front of him and he turned \around again. His look was haggard. More screams, constantly from the same woman.

'Greg?'

'Greggo, are you okay?' He closed his eyes.

'I think I am. I heard... a woman screaming. It will be because of all we've been through today.' They were quiet for a while. 'I need breakfast. Are ya coming, Morgan?' he softly said.

He saw how Nick and Morgan glanced carefully at him, but he didn't want them to be afraid.

'Okay Greg, if there is something call me please.' Nick said. He nodded. He took Morgans arm and quickly walked to his car. When they were driving, he sighed. 'Do ya think we have to believe in all this? That ghost hunting and my grandmothers paranormal abilities...'

'Greg, I'm afraid we have to. It fits to perfectly... Are you okay?' Morgans voice shivered.

'A bit.'

'I'm afraid, Greg.' she said softly. He quickly glanced at her while driving. His heart broke a little because her pale, scared face and sad look. He wanted her to be okay.

'Me too, but... Let's try to have a normal breakfast, okay?' Despite of everything, she smiled.

'Thank you Greg, we'll gonna try.'

* * *

_Heey, this isn't the end! I hope you liked it, I did it without a Beta reader because I wanted to post it today, otherwise I would forget it or so._

_Please review if you liked it... I don't know if it's good or bad... Well, thanks for reading anyway (:_

_See you next chapter! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry that I'm very late... I'm very busy and writing so much Morganders stories (not on this site btw, just for myself)...**

**this is not really what I expected from this story, but I hope it is lovely for you... Sorry if I made Greg to angry, or to OOC, I really tried to make it realistic... Please review because I really really really want to know if it's good or bad... thanks for reading first chapter also, I know it's a strange turn in the story but... well, i'll stop complaining and just let you read. **

**Happy reading! **

**-x-**

* * *

The doorbell rang. Greg sighed, he didn't know who it could be. He opened the door and saw someone he didn't expect.  
'Elisabeth?' Hodges fiancée glanced at him.  
'I have only five minutes. But I have to ask you something. I know that you know the answer.' she said with an accent.  
'Okay? Er... Come in.' Greg said, still surprised.

'I think you know more about David than me...' Greg began when they were in the living.  
'Its not about David. It's about that girl... Morgan.'  
Greg was more surprised when he heared Morgans name. 'Why... Wh-'  
'Just listen. I have only a few minutes.' Elisabeth sighed slowly, she was fidgeting with her nails.

'Is she angry at me?' She suddenly said.  
'Why would she be ANGRY at you, Elisabeth?' Greg said. He didn't understand anything about this.  
'Because...' She didn't know the words and Greg let her think. 'I'm with David and... she kissed David so I thought... She is in love with Hodges and.., I saw her a few times and every time she looked so sad so I thought maybe...'  
'She kissed Hodges?' was everything Greg could whisper. Elisabeth didn't hear it. She just glanced at him with a worried look.  
'No, she isn't angry at you.' He said after a minute of silence. 'I'm sure.' His voice was sharp. Elisabeth asked him for over ten times if he was sure and then left his home happily.

Greg was everything except happy. His world was just ruined. Morgan loved Hodges. Why would she otherwise kiss him? And why did she never tell hím, Greg?  
Some kind of gray stuff rose before his eyes. Anger. He just thought of the worse, not that Elisabeth could be wrong, that Morgan wasn't in love with Hodges. She kissed him.  
'Jaevla... Jaevla! JAEVLA!' His scream became louder and with more pain. He couldn't think about that maybe she wasn't in love with Hodges, only that she was. It was a fact. True.  
Nothing was helpful, everything hurt. Then he felt them. The tears. He just let them stream, without noticing he just sat down on the couch and he sobbed. All the angst about paranormal abilities, the difficult situations in which he had made his way through and his useless love for Morgan, everything came out. Tears of pain, love, anger.  
Five minutes later he just sat there, staring in space and thinking about 'why'.  
His phone. It rang.  
'Fuck you.' Greg threw it on the couch beside him. It stopped, but about five minutes later it rang again. Maybe it was work.  
'Sanders.'  
'Hello Greg!'  
Fuck, he could recognize that voice in a second. Morgan. He said nothing. 'Greg? Are you there?'  
'Yes I am.'  
'Great. Well I got a question. You are working tonight?' Silence. 'Greg?'  
'Yes I do.'  
'C'mon Greg can't you say more than that stuff?'  
'Why would I?'  
'O C'MON GREG!' This was a very strange conversation. 'I just wanna know if I'm working with you tonight because I want that and you act like this. What's the ma...'  
'GOD DAMN MORGAN SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT THE MATTER COULD BE!' He threw his phone down the floor. It immediately flew apart into several pieces and spread over the ground. It didn't stop him. He grabbed a empty cup of coffee from the table and threw it against the wall. He screamed Norwegian curses, all worse than 'jaevla'. Greg was broken. He began to rip pieces of paper, trowing everything he could find down the floor.  
Something inside him said this was ridiculous, nonsense. Why would he be this angry?  
'Fuck you damn feeling...' He mumbled. He walked to his kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with whiskey. In one swallow it was gone. He filled it again and he felt how the burning drink went down through his throat. The bottle was going to be more empty.  
The liquor slid down his throat, he closed his eyes. Tears appeared by the burning sense. He cried again, but not just because of the burning drink.

The shower was hot, way too hot. The liquor made his head light, but made his pain worse. The water fell down like raindrops and when they contacted with the scars on his back, they began to sting. Greg let it happen and when he was finished, he put on clothes without having any feeling, only his scars connecting to his shirt. He glanced at the clock, he had to go to work. Of course he didn't want to see Morgan, but he didn't want to miss work either.

He was completely focused on his work, when someone walked in.

'Explain that phone call.' Morgan said and sat down at a chair. He just sighed and worked on.

'Greg!' she grabbed his arm.

'Back off!' he jumped on his feet. He walked to the door and closed it, so nobody could heard him. If he would said it now, she would know he was in love with her. But he couldn't stand it. The pain was to much and he had to know. Maybe if he haven't had five glasses of wisky he wouldn't have said it.

'Morgan. Why did you never tell me about... you're Hodges thing?'

'My what?' she said surprised.

'You kissed Hodges.' Greg looked straight in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes... No Greg, don't melt by her beautyness...

'That... was seriously nothing. Why do you even care?' She looked a bit angry, but also sad, Greg didn't understand.

'Oh... It was nothing?' he said. 'So you kiss someone and it is just nothing? You're down when you find out Hogdes has a fiancée and it is nothing? You can't lie to me, Morgan. It's okay but I thought maybe you could have said it to me, your colleague.'

'But Greg I'm not in love with Hodges! Why do you think that?'

'Elisabeth came to my house.' He said softly. 'She said she was afraid that you were angry at her because you look sad all the time and when you look at Hodges you...'

'Then Elisabeth is wrong.' Morgan said short. Her face had an expression that was calm, but also angry, sad, tears in her eyes. 'I don't love him. I... Why do you even care, Greg?'

Hopeless, he shook his head. He breathed deeply but irregularly and looked right at Morgan.

'Because I like you Morgan... No... more than that. I am sure I love you. But it doesn't matter. I just need to get you out of my head and that's all, we can be friends but I thought... After yesterday... The chain, the paranormal abilities, our breakfast... But I'm just a loser.'  
Morgan tried to interrupt him, but he didn't let her talk.  
'No, Morgan. There has never been anybody who really loved me. Some serial killer who tried to kill me, so she cheated on me, and other girls are scared because of... so it doesn't matter, I can handle the feeling. I just had to know if it was true you kissed Hodges.' This all he said very quickly, looking straight at the face of the girl who was standing before him, her mouth a bit open, her eyes widened, but still too beautiful.

'Greg, I...' Footsteps and someone opened the door quickly. It was Russell.

'Sanders I need you to go to the new crime scene in the desert. Nick's going with you. He's waiting in the car.' He did not realize that Greg looked hopeless and Morgan still looked with wide-open eyes at him.

'I'm coming, wait a sec.' He grabbed his jacket, pulled it on and looked at Morgan.

'I hope you understand.' was all he said to Morgan.

'Wait Greg!' she cried and ran to him but he was already gone.

'Erm... What did I miss?' Russell said and glanced at Morgan who tried to hold back her tears.

'Nothing... Erm... Just... No, I'll tell you when I understand it by myself. Just... Give me some work so I can forget.'

But she couldn't. She still saw that perfect face, but so hopeless and full of pain. All she wanted was him, Greg. Not Hodges. The perfect man just said he was in love with her, and she never saw. Suddenly she hated Elisabeth. Because she hurt Greg, let him have so much pain.

'Morgan? You okay?' Sara came in and glanced at the blond girl.

'No...' Morgan stood up, came to her and suddenly hugged Sara. She needed someone to held her.

'I'm so- sorry... Sara...' she sobbed. 'It's just... Greg... He just said that... I don't know what to do and...'

'Shhh...' Sara hugged her back and caressed her softly. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't mind either. 'It's gonna be okay Morgan... Just come here and cry, dear.'

They were all, except Nick and Greg, in the break room. They were all talking, but Morgan just stirring with her spoon in her cup of coffee, without drinking anything. She looked at Russell, who's phone rang.

'Russell?' he asked and placed his coffee on the table. His face went pale.

'What.. Where are you?' Everybody was quiet now. Suddenly they heard the loud voice of Nick.

'HOW DO WE HAVE TO KNOW, WE'RE IN A SANDSTORM, WE ARE FUCKING LOST!'

* * *

**Okay I know it is a long chapter, I hope you think it's good, I kinda lost my idea of this story, so I thought maybe I can do it like this... I hope you like it, if it's bad I can delete. Please review and sorry for long waiting (but I already said this stuff so I need to shut up :P)**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOW WITH BETA READER, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH GSRLOVES! You gave me inspiration, you know that (:**

**I hope you like it. Please also read my other story, 'Burning Heart', with Morganders of course.**

**It was really difficult to make this interesting, have fun!**

**x**

* * *

This is ridiculous.' Greg glanced out of the window. 'You can't see anything, just sand.'  
Nick stopped the car and looked out of his window.  
'You're right Greggo.' They were quiet for a few seconds. 'I'm gonna call Russell. He needs to know and maybe they can help.'  
Greg shook his head.  
'We can't see a thing, they can't see a thing.' Nick nodded, he was still a bit confused about the sandstorm.  
'Russell.'  
'DB, Nick here. There's a sandstorm here, we can't go back or go to the scene. What do we have to do?' Nick sighed and looked at Greg. Before Nick said those words, it felt like they were going to be back soon, but when he said... They couldn't go back or to the scene, it sounded very scary.  
'What... Can you say where you are?' Nick sighed deeply. His voice was louder than he wanted when he screamed: ''HOW DO WE HAVE TO KNOW, WE'RE IN A SANDSTORM, WE ARE **ING LOST!' He quickly looked at Greg, who was staring outside the window. Since they had driven away from work, Greg acted strange. Quiet, a sad look on his face. But when Nick had asked if he was alright, he smiled and nodded.  
'Whoa, Stokes, calm down...' Russell said.  
'Sorry DB... It's just that I really don't know what to do. Even if you could trace my phone, you wouldn't find us. It's a damn sandstorm.'  
Greg listened while his friend was talking to their boss. The words Nick said made him feel worse, knowing Nick was right. Nick let Russell trace his phone, knowing it was fully charged. They waited in silence, Greg was staring at Nicks phone while Russell asked some guys to trace the phone.  
'I'm back.' they heard. 'You are on a road that hasn't been used for years, so you are miles from the main road.'  
'Okay, thanks Russell. What do we have to do?'  
'Sorry, but... Is there anything you can see through the sand? Shadows from trees or something, maybe some other silhouettes.'  
Both Nick and Greg looked out of the window and tried to see something.  
'No, sorry. There is nothing here.'  
Russell was quiet for a while, maybe speaking to some other guys.  
'Okay, um... Don't go driving, your phone has to be traced out again then and even though you think you drive to the main road, you could be driving the other way as well. We are going to look for you, maybe with cars, maybe 'copters if we can't find you with cars. Wait a sec.. what do you say?' he asked someone who was with him.  
'Okay, Finn asks if you have food, or drink.' They both looked for anything. All they could find were two bottles of water and chewing gum.  
'Mm... Well, this isn't a very nice situation but don't be afraid, we're gonna find you guys. Please be careful with your water, maybe the storm will stop but don't be sure about that. We try to find you and we'll call you if we know more.'  
'Thanks Russell. This is really weird you know... Greets for the others.'  
Greg nodded. 'Also from Greg.' A little smile appeared at their faces.  
'Yes, we take this serious. Okay... Yes... Bye DB...' Nick put his phone at the dashboard and looked at Greg, who was staring at his hands, with that sad, hopeless look on his face.  
'Greggo, you're sure you are okay?' he asked softly. Greg looked up and nodded, despite of Nick wasn't sure, he didn't ask more.  
'Now we sit and wait.' he said.  
Greg sighed.  
'You're right.' he placed his hands behind his head and sighed again. 'Nick... I was thinking...'  
'Yeah?'  
'...when we are back, the crime scene will be destroyed, the sand y'know.'  
'That's true... What do we know about the body?' Greg grabbed the folder and gave it to Nick. And just like they were in their rooms at work, they began to work, with sand flying around the car. Nick noticed a few times that Gregs thoughts were totally somewhere else, but Nick did not show he knew it.

The last phone call with Nick and Greg was now nearly one hour ago. Morgan was sitting at her desk and thinking about Greg. She wanted him to come out of that storm quickly, but what should she say when he was back? He wouldn't want to listen to her...  
'Morgan?' a voice said her name and she looked up.  
'Hey Sara.'  
Sara sat down beside her and put an arm around her.  
'They're gonna be okay, it's just a sandstorm.' Morgan swallowed. Would she tell?  
'You know, you found me crying today?' she asked softly.  
'Of course I know that, are you gonna tell me why?' Sara looked at the blond girl with a very sad, hopeless look on her face. Morgan hesitated. Would she tell it, or not?  
'Tell me, I won't tell anybody, I promise.'  
Okay Morgan, you're gonna tell it and don't make it worse. You can trust Sara... she thought and breathed deeply.  
'Okay. Ya know, when my father was shot, I was at the hospital and I was near crying, I was so sad, and Hodges was so nice that I.. I **ing kissed him, Sar.' Her shoulders shook. 'I tried to forget, because it didn't feel right... Because when I kissed him, I... The only thing I wanted by then was that it wasn't Hodges, but Greg. My feelings for him were so strange that I didn't know for who they were, him or Hodges. But by that kiss, I knew it. They were for Greg. But Hodges told Elizabetha about that kiss, he doesn't want to lie to her, but then she came to Greg. Yesterday.' Sara was still surprised that Morgan confessed her love for Greg, despite of Sara already saw it in her glance, but she listened compassionated.  
'She thought I was angry at her because she took Hodges. She told Greg everything.'  
Tears appeared in her eyes and Sara caressed her arm.  
'So he... asked me if it was true, I said I kissed him but when I tried to explain, he didn't let me talk. I... I asked him why he even cared and then...' She was really crying now, her lips were trembling so it was hard to talk. 'He said he liked me.. no, more than that. And that he was cheated by a lot of girls so he could handle the feeling... But it broke my heart. I tried to tell him he was wrong, but Russell came on that moment. I've ruined him, Sara. It's my fault he is completely broken.' She wiped away some tears and tried to smile.  
'Sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying. But it's so hard and I don't know what to do. Please help me, Sar.'  
Sara stared at the table. Morgan just confessed her love for Greg and he had said he loved her.  
'You need to call him.'  
'I tried... but he won't answer his phone.'  
'Call Nick.'  
'But...'  
'Call Nick and ask him if you can speak to Greg, he won't refuse, otherwise he must explain to Nick.'  
'Alright, if you say so.'  
Morgan took her cell and called Nick. She quickly looked at Sara, who smiled at her.  
'Stokes.'  
'Hey, its Morgan. Can I talk to Greg? It's important.' Her voice trembled for a moment.  
'Yeah, here.' She could here the amazement in Nicks voice.  
'Hello?' _Damn, that voice._  
'Greg?'  
'What do you want?' His voice was hard and cold. She swallowed, closed her eyes and sighed deeply.  
'Greg...' _C'mon Morgan, just say it._ 'I love you too.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**

**Again thank you GSRLOVES.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! At first thank you GSRLOVES for beta reading. **

**And to you all readers: THANKS FOR WAITING! It was very busy here and because of that I couldn't post chapter. **

**Speciale for you it's long chapter. really long. But please read it all its worth reading I hope. R&R!**

* * *

She could feel the silence. Her throat was dry, she needed some water. But she just waited.

She said it. She just said it.

'People told me that before, but it was never true.'

It was the first thing he said.

No, Greg, believe me! she thought.

'Greg, it's true! I don't know what happened to you before, but I'll never lie to you. I promise, Greg, please believe me.'

'Morgan...' he said. 'Why? Why is this all happening? It's hard, Morgan.' She could hear him sniff.

Was he crying?

'Okay. I understand, but... Please Greg, y'know about what Elizabetta told you?' She sighed, How did she have to say this? She glanced at Sara, who nodded once more and left the room quickly.

'I wanted you to be sitting there,' Morgan explained, 'Greg there is no way in hell that I love Hodges, he's like an older brother in a way. Greg I love you."

'Greg, what's that important that you're crying and draining my battery?'

It was Nick's voice. Damn, Morgan totally forgot Greg and Nick were in a sandstorm. She pushed it away because she needed to talk to Greg.

'I'm not crying and I need to talk to Morgan for one more minute.' she heard.

'Morgan?'

'Greg, I...'

'Shh... I want to say so much I can't say now.'

She understood. Nick.

'But, Morgan," he said, a small sorrow in his voice, "I'm so sorry Morgan.'

'Why' she said with surprise, 'why would should you be sorry?

'I just ruined it. I yelled at you and nearly hit you, I'm not worthy Morgan, I-'

She sighed.

'Stop it Greg, you know you're talking rubbish. Of course you are. Do you... Do you believe me, Greg?'

'It's crazy.'

Silence.

'Greg? Greg!'

She heard some sounds and suddenly a voice.

'Sorry Morgan, I dunno what you did to him but he is completely shocked. What did ya say?' Nicks voice was very surprised of course, he must have thought Greg had become mad.

'Lemme try to explain shortly.' She sighed again. 'Greg thought that there was something with something but there wasn't anything and it was very hard for him because it was something bad but I try to tell him that it isn't true and...'

'Morgan, I don't understand.'

'Okay, I'm not going to tell you again. Bye.' She quickly put her phone away and settled down on a chair. With closed eyes she thought back at the phone call with Greg.

Did he believe her? Or was he so upset that he thought it was only because of she thought he was pathetic? Greg, believe me, please. You're my everything. She thought by herself.

'Are you okay?' Hodges stood at the door.

'Fine, thanks.' She didn't want to talk to him.

'No you're not Morg.'

'Don't call me Morg!' She jumped up and looked furious at Hodges, who stepped back with a strange look.

'Okay okay, calm down! I won't say it again. Whats wrong with ya?'

Morgan sighed and looked everywhere, but at Hodges.

'I try to tell someone the truth but because of lies he heard through the grapevine, he doesn't believe me,' she hoped she didn't say to much.

Hodges walked at her but when he laid down a hand on her shoulder, she shook her shoulder back.

'Leave me alone.'

Hodges opened his mouth.

Hodges, go away! I wanna be alone," but he was dumbfounded and couldn't move, "Hodges! What part of leave me alone don't you get?"

'Woooh peeps, calm down! We have fantastic news and you're havin' a fight?' Russell walked in with some papers and glanced at the two.

'What's that fantastic news?' Morgan looked at her boss without any shame.

'We're gonna find Nick and Greg soon.'

'Greggo?'

'What?'

'Are you okay? You've been starin' outta the window since your phone call with Morgan.' Greg gave Nick a little glance and tried to smile.

'I'm okay.' He closed his eyes and leaned back so he could think. Suddenly he felt a arm on his shoulders. 'No you're not okay!' Nick glanced in his eyes and Greg didn't want to look back.

'Well it's...' he began. 'I don't know if I believe her.'

'What did she said?' Nick asked.

Greg sighed again. He couldn't find the good words.

'Okay Greg, let's sit in the back. You can talk better there.' With a few strange moves they sat next to each other on the car's 'couch'.

'Tell me now.'

Nick said and pulled an arm around the guy he saw as his little, strong brother.

Suddenly the strong brother sniffed. He began to talk softly. About everything. Elizabetha, Hodges and Morgan... When he was finished, Nick couldn't think of anything that could hurt Greg more than this. He was betrayed by women before, so trust one again was hard, also because he loved Morgan.

They hadn't noticed that it had became darker outside and the storm hadn't stopped.

'Come here Greggo.'

Nick hugged Greg tightly and Greg pulled his arms around Nick, his big brother, his best friend. They were quiet for a while. Suddenly they heared a beep. Nick read the message he got from Russell: We're gonna find you boys, I hope before tomorrow. Hold on, you strong guys. Greets from the team. See ya soon. DB.

He let Greg read and they both were a bit more relieved.

Nick noticed that he became tired by sitting in a car and doing nothing.

'G., we need to sleep.'

'Yes, you're right. Let's try to get some sleep. Don't snore.' Nick was happy that Greg could make a joke.

'I never do!' he said and punched softly on Gregs shoulder.

'Of course not, sleeping beauty.' Greg punched back. They had a fight, not common mean but rather fraternal, and finally came together to lie sprawled on the back seat.

'It's gonna be okay, Greggo.' Nick said softly. This was how he wanted to sleep when he was younger, with a brother close to him.

'Thank you, Nick. I know. I'll always have my big brother.' After a few minutes, they both slept.

'How can you drive in this?' Sara asked at Russell.

'Sincerely, I have no idea.' he answered and made a strange move with the wheel so the car changed his way. 'We have to be there in an hour.' Sara gave a quick look on the digital clock in the car.

'So that'll be around two o'clock.' It was already very dark and the storm hadn't stopped yet but there was a 'copter flying before them and that gave more light than the lights of the car. They drove and drove. On the backseat Morgan was staring outside the window. At first, she didn't want to go with Sara and Russell, but she had to go for herself and Sara.

She only thought about Greg and if he would believe here. How did she have to react when they met again? She stared at all the sand flying around the car. The time was so short;

'Is that what I think it is?' Sara said happily.

'Yes, it's a car!' Russell said and they were happy again. Morgan too, but also very nervous.

'It's them.' Sara said. Of course it was, but when she said, she looked more happy than before.

Russell said it to the guys in the 'copter and then stopped the car. They jumped out of the car and the sand blew in their face. It was very painful and Sara grabbed Morgans hand as a sign of understanding. They came by the car and glanced in it. There they lay, Nick laid with his back at the rear seat backrest his arm was put around Greg, who was sleeping on Nicks shoulder.

Morgan melt. She couldn't help. Greg was the most cute guy on earth. She really hoped he would believe her.

'We need to wake them up!' Sara screamed trough the storm. They nearly couldn't walk in it. The door was closed but Russell had an extra key, it was a car from work. He opened the car but both Greg and Nick were asleep.

'You can wake them up.' he said to Morgan, she was just staring at Greg.

'You go Sara.' she whispered and Sara understood. She softly opened the door. She could touch their faces and they both were still sleeping.

'Nick? Greg?' She softly caressed their heads. At first Nick opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he asked softly and tried to see something.

'In the car with Greg, remember? We found you.' Nick winked with his eyes. 'Sara?'

'Yes, indeed,' she said and smiled.

Then Nick saw Greg.

'Why am I lying like this?' He mumbled and tried to stand up without hurting eyes winked for a second and he grumbled. 'Lemme sleep...' he said with a sexy hoarse voice.

'Greg, you need to wake up lil bro...' Nick whispered and tried to lift Greg.

'Okay okay...'

Greg didn't ask anything and just grabbed Nick. When they stepped out the car, they both fell on the sand. Nick tried to stand up but fell again.

'We both didn't walk for more than 24 hours.' he said to Sara and she helped him and Greg. Greg put his arm around Nicks shoulders and coughed because of the sand.

'Sorry Nicky...' he whispered.

'No it's okay, I want ya to hold me, I wanna feel my brother is okay.' They walked to the other car. Greg was more awake now. 'No, no car please!' he said and Nick thought the same.

'You need to go with us.' Russell said but before he could help them, Morgan stood next to him.

Greg saw her. Their eyes met for a second but Greg quickly looked away.

'Comeon Greg, Nick. We stay with together.' Sara said.

Greg and Nick were placed in the car. Morgan had to sit next to Greg. She didn't want to look at him. When they drove, Sara asked Nick questions and he tried to answer them.

'Morgan?' Greg said with his still hoarse voice.

'Y-yes.' They both whispered.

'I'm... I-I'm so sorry. I'm a stupid guy be... because I-I...' he couldn't find the good words. 'Because I don't belie-ieve you.' Greg lifted his hand and took hers. She glanced at him. 'T-tell me that it's not true, you didn't kiss Hodges.'

They still both whispered and Nick, Russell and Sara couldn't here them.

'I...'

'Greg? I asked you something.' Sara said. Greg quickly pulled his hand back and glanced at Sara.

'I-I'm sorry, what did ya s-say?'

'If you wanna go home or to work.'

'Home.' He said and Nick nodded. 'Me too.' He put his arm around Greg.

'You're my awesome little bro. I think I have slept really nice with you at my chest.' he said and he laughed. 'I really loved your sweet smell and...'

'Nick! Not in front of the others.' Greg said. Sara and Russell smiled. They could make jokes again. It would be okay.

Greg was home again but he couldn't sleep. He had tried to sleep though, but he still thought. Morgan. She... What did he have to say tomorrow to her? Greg sighed and stood up. Walking to the kitchen, he saw on his watch he needed to wait a whole day: it was morning. He drank some coffee and after that he took a shower. A few minutes later he sat down on the couch.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He looked up. Who? Maybe Nick? He jumped up and walked slowly to the door. He only wore his pants and his hair was still a bit wet. Slowly he unlocked the door and opened it.

'God Greg. I love you.' Morgan stood in front of him.

She stepped in from the hall and before Greg could say anything she kissed him long and full of passion. Greg felt that he had some kind of compulsion. He had to, he had waited too long. He closed the door and pushed Morgan at it, kissing her back while putting out her jacket quickly.

'Morgan...' He whispered between two kisses. 'I need you.' His breathing quickened and Morgan put her arms around his neck.

He lifted her into his bedroom. She unclothed herself and Greg pulled her on bed.

'Don't... Don't stop Greg. Please.' Morgan whispered. He obeyed. An half hour later, Morgan laid with her head on his chest. They both were sweaty, but their breathing had become normal.

'Greg?'

'Hmhmm.'

'Do ya believe me now?' He gave a kiss on her hair and smelled in it for a moment.

'Yes. And ya know something?'

'What do I know?'

'You're crazy.' She smiled and pulled herself up and kissed him long.

'You too.' The just hugged and kissed.

Greg drew a heart on Morgans back.

'Guess what I drew.' Morgan giggled because of the tickling feeling.

'A heart!' She said and he nodded.

'Now me!' She wanted to turn him but he stopped her.

'What?'

'No, not... Not my back.' He said and she saw fear in his eyes. 'Why?' She asked softly and tried to turn him around again.

'You'd... you'd be scared.' He said.

'Greg,' she said with a kiss. 'How could I be scared of you?' Greg looked away, but sighed.

'Okay you can look but... It's horrible.'

Morgan softly turned him around. She saw the scars on his muscled back and a hand went immediately over her mouth as she took a sharp breath in.

'O god Greg!'

'You see Morgan, I'm a monster.'

'No!' Morgan put her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his neck.

'I just think it has to be painful. What happened?'

They went to lying next to each other and Greg sighed.

'The lab... When I still was a lab tech the lab exploded. Before it happened I turned around and it exploded behind me. My back'll be like this for ever.'

Morgan thought it had to be hard for Greg and she didn't think he was a monster.

'Does somebody at work know it?' She asked and caressed his musceled arm.

'N-no...'

'Why not?' She asked.

'Why would they?'

'Because you can't do everything with a painful back, love. Im gunna tell them!'

Greg laughed and got out of bed to get himself clothed.

'And what are ya gonna say if they ask you how they know that?' He said with a sexy grin. Morgan jumped out of bed too and grabbed her clothes.

'The truth.'

'And that's?'

'That we went to bed together. I'll tell them too that you've a very hot sixpack.' She walked to him and kissed him.

'Thanks but I don't.' He said, between a few kisses.

'You... God you have,' she stopped, looking at his muscled chest, 'you are so hot.'

'You too.' He said and the both laughed.

They were both happy. And crazy.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading, did ya like it? Shall I go further or not?

btw I'll write for Burning Heart too. And I'm thinking about an One Shot Collection with ONLY Morganders One Shots. do you think it'd be nice? Please answer in Review. thanks for reading.


	5. NOT REAL CHAPTER BUT READ PLEASE

Okay guys I'm sorry for waiting, but this story has a good end now and I am not going to write more. So sorry for the waitings, I had so much trouble with internet and I'm on a holiday so sorry for this.

I'll write further with Burning Heart though, but also not now, not on holidays. I am writing a lot of stories, but don't post them here. I will do, later. So you can expect more, you only have to wait... :(

I hope I see you soon!

X

PS. Thanks to GSRLOVES again for beta reading and reading my stuff I haven't put here yet. It means much to me :3


End file.
